Pokemon: A Girl's Journey
by Addy36
Summary: Caroline goes on a journey, captures a new Pokemon and earns a badge. First ever fanfic :)


Chapter #1

My Journey

"Caroline, where are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm in the garden daddy," called Caroline jumping off her play set.

"Do you remember our deal?" asked Dad.

" Yes, dad," Caroline said.

" Then it's time for your battle," Dad said.

" OK, come on Emolga," Caroline said.

" Which pokemon are you going to use?" asked Dad.

" Good question, " said Caroline.

" Sir, the battlefield is ready," said the referee.

"Thank you," said Dad.

" I have it! I will use Pignite in my battle," said Caroline.

The battle between Caroline and Jack will now began. This will be a one on one battle. Let the match began.

" OK, Pignite I choose you," said Caroline. As she tossed her pokeball

" OK, Leavanny I choose you," said Jack as he tossed his pokeball

" Pignite use flame pledge on Leafanny! " yelled Caroline. And Pignite stomps the ground and fire geyesers erupt from the ground.

"Leavanny use energy ball on pig kight!" yelled Jack. Leafanny shoots a green electric ball at pignite.

"Pignite use flame thrower on Leafanny! "yelled Pignite shoots flame at Leafanny and sends her flying through the air.

"Leafanny is unable to battle so the mach goes to Caroline and Pignite" yells the referee.

"Good job Caroline," said Jack.

" You were really good too Jack," said Caroline.

" You really think so?" said Jack.

" I really do," said Caroline.

" Thanks Caroline bye," said Jack.

"Dad, do I get to go on my journey now?" Caroline asked.

"That was our deal. If you won the battle, you get to go on your journey," said Dad.

"Yea!" yelled Caroline.

" Do you have all your pokemon ready?" asked dad.

" I still need two more," said Caroline.

"Do you want a partner to travel with?" asked dad.

" Like who?" asked Caroline.

"Big sister," called a voice. "It is me."

"Judy?" asked Caroline.

"Hey big siss," said Judy.

"My, how you have grown!" exclaimed Caroline.

"We're coming with you"

"We are?" said Caroline puzzled.

"Peaka!" said Pikachu.

"You have a Pikachu!" said Caroline.

"Yeah, I do," said Judy.

"Dad, is Judy really coming with me?" asked Caroline.

" Yes she is" said dad.

"Judy, do you have all six of your pokemon?" asked dad.

" Yes I do,"said Judy.

" Great, that is two more than I have," said Caroline laughing.

" I wonder where we should go?" said Caroline.

" I have a magazine of a lot of gyms where you could battle for your badges," said Judy.

"Great! Can we have a look at it?" asked Caroline.

"Why not, it's in my bag," said Judy. "Let's look at it in the car on the way to the train station."

"I wonder which car Dad will let us use this time," wondered Caroline as they walked down the stone path next to the driveway.

"Judy, can I look at your magazine?" asked Caroline as she closed the car door.

"Sure, here it is," said Judy as she pulled it out of her bag. "Look at the first page, it's the best."

Caroline read aloud the first page. "The red mountain gym is where a lot of challengers go to battle for badges and for fun too. So if you love to battle then this is the place for you."

" Cool, I think we should go to the red mountain gym" said Caroline.

" Yeah me too," said Judy.

" Peaka, ema" said the pokemon.

" When will we get to the train station?" asked Judy as they were driving to the train station. They had been driving a long time.

"We will get there soon," said Caroline.

" Are we there yet?" asked Judy.

"No" said Caroline.

"Are we there yet?" asked Judy.

"No," said Caroline exasperated.

" Are we there yet?" whined Judy.

" No!" said Caroline.

" Are we there yet?" asked Judy.

" Yes, we are." said Caroline. "Wow! Look at all the trains."

"The train for red mountain is now coming in to the station on track 14," called the announcer.

" Oh great! I forgot to buy tickets,"said Caroline.

"I'll go get some from the ticket booth," said Judy.

"Thanks Judy," said Caroline.

"Two tickets, please?" asked Judy to the booth manager.

"Sure thing kid," said the booth manager.

"Hey siss, I'm back," said Judy as she walked back from the ticket booth.

" Great! Do you have the tickets?" asked Caroline.

" Yes I do," said Judy.

" OK, then let's get on the train," said Caroline.

" These are cool seats," said Judy as they got on the train.

" Yeah they are," said Caroline.

" Let's put our bags up on the rack," said Judy.

" Hey look out the window!" said Caroline.

" What is it?" asked Judy.

" It's a herd of Bouffalant," said Caroline.

"Cool!" exclaimed Judy.

"Look, its a Glacieon," said Judy.

"Glacieon return," said a girl's voice.

" Hi, my name is up Marigold," said the girl.

" Hi, my name is Caroline and this is my sister Judy," said Caroline introducing herself.

"So where are you going?" asked Caroline.

"I am going to Red Mountain" said Marigold.

"Why?" asked Caroline.

"There is a train that goes to woodland city from there," said Marigold.

" Cool!" said Judy.

" I'll see you later. I have to get back to my seat" said Marigold. "I just heard my Mom calling me."

"Want to go get some food?" Caroline asked Judy.

"Sure," said Judy.

"Two shrimp plates, please," asked Caroline.

"Peaka Pikachu, ema ema" said the Pokemon.

"I think our pokemon are hungry," said Caroline.

"Two electric type dinners too, please," said Caroline

"Coming right up," said the waiter.

"Mmmmm that was yummy," said Judy.

"Yeah it was," said Caroline

"Peaka Pikachu, ema ema," said the pokemon.

"Well let's get back to our seats," said Caroline.

"How about we look at that magazine I brought," said Judy.

"Good idea!" said Caroline.

"Let's look at all the gyms listed on the first page," said Judy.

Gyms!

_Woodland Gym_

_Radio City Gym_

_Red Mountain Gym_

_Greenville Gym_

_Description__:_

_The Woodland gym is the best gym you can get around here. The Radio City gym is really tough and fun to get a badge at. The red mountain gym is where a lot of challengers go to get badges and to battle for fun. So if you like to battle this is the gym for you. The Greenville gym is fun and difficult. _

"Wow, there are so many," said Caroline looking at all of the gyms.

"Yeah so many," said Judy.

"We can decide where to go later," said Caroline.

"OK!" said Judy.

"Which pokemon do you want to use in your gym battle?" asked Judy.

"I don't know," said Caroline.

"Do you have an axyu," asked Judy.

"Yes I do," said Caroline

"Then use axyu," said Judy.

"OK!" said Caroline.

"The train is about to pull in to the station on track 30. Please check your seats and make sure that you have not left any personal belongings on the train. Thank you," called the conducter.

"Great! I get to have my gym battle," said Caroline excitedly.

"Want to go in the woods and do some pokemon catching?" asked Judy and they went to the woods.

"OK! Let's go see what pokemon we can find," said Caroline.

"Can we catch Pansage or a Garchomp?" asked Judy.

"Maybe," said Caroline.

"Look there is a Pansage," whispered Judy.

"Great, can I have it or do you want it?" whispered Caroline.

"You can have it," whispered Judy.

"OK, Emolga use electric ball on Pansage" whispered Caroline.

"Emolga" said Emolga.

"Go pokeball!" yelled Caroline.

"Yeah I got the Pansage," said Caroline.

"Good job big siss," said Judy.

"Thanks Judy," said Caroline.

"Are you going to have a battle at the gym tomorrow?" asked Judy.

"Yeah but right now I'm sleepy. Let's get back to the pokemon center before it gets dark," said Caroline.

"The map said to go to the top of the hill, right,"said caroline

"Yeah, it is on top of the hill. Come on I see the pokemon center," said Judy. "Cool it's big," she said looking up at the Pokemon center.

"Well lets go in," said Caroline as she opened the door.

"Hi can we have a room please?" Caroline asked the girl at the desk.

"Yes we have one room free on the 4th floor. Here is a key for you," said the girl.

"Thanks!" said Caroline as they left the lobby.

"Let's go to sleep," said Caroline as she got in to her bed at the Pokemon center.

" OK," said Judy as she got into her bed next to Caroline's they went to sleep.

Chapter #2

The Gym

"Come on Judy. Hurry up!" said Caroline as they went to the gym the next morning.

"Ok, ok I'm coming,"said Judy.

"C'mon I can see the gym at top of the hill," said Caroline.

"Great c'mon Emolga and Pikachu" said Judy calling the pokemon.

"Cool were here" said Caroline looking up at the gym.

"Coolllll!"Judy in amazement.

"We are at the top of the hill"said Caroline happly.

"Can we go in now?''asked Judy as she got to the top.

"Let me cach my breath."panted Caroline as she got to the top of the hill.

"Ok ok now can we go in?"asked Judy.

"Ok ok we can go in now."said Caroline as she got up off the grass and started up the stone path.

"Open the door,"Judy said as she got to Caroline.

"Ok ok,"she said as she opened the door, inside there was a room with a lot of chairs and people.

"Next!" called the woman at the desk.

"Guess that's us," said Caroline as she got up off of a seat and went over to the desk.

"Name?" asked the desk manager.

"My name is Caroline and this is my partner Emolga," said Caroline.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" asked the desk manager.

"Yes I am," said Caroline.

"You are number 21," said the desk manager.

"Thank you," said Caroline.

"Number 5, your battle is about to begin," the desk manager called for the next battle.

"I guess she will call my number when it's time for my battle," Caroline said to Judy.

"I guess," said Judy looking at Caroline.

"I can't wait for my battle," Caroline said.

"Hey, why not let Axew out," said Judy.

"OK!" said Caroline.

"All right Axew come on out!" yelled Caroline.

"Ax yu yu" said Axew.

"Number 21!" called the woman at the desk.

"That's us," said Caroline excitedly.

"A cart?" asked Carolin puzzled as they went to the battlefield.

"Cool, look at all the lights," said Caroline as they rode the cart to the battlefield.

"coooollll!" exclaimed Judy.

"Next challenger. Would that be you?"asked the gym leader as Caroline came in to the battlefield.

"Yeah I am the next challenger," said Caroline.

"Go Caroline, go Caroline, go Caroline!" yelled Judy from the stands. She looked at Caroline and Caroline smiled at back Judy.

"My name is Georgia and I am the Red Mountain Gym leader," said Georgia as she introduced herself.

"My name is Caroline. I'm from Pokemon City," said Caroline.

"Well are we gonna battle or not?" asked Georgia.

"Yes we are going to battle," said Caroline.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" yelled Georgia as she tossed out her pokeball.

"Axew, I choose you!" yelled Caroline as she threw her pokeball.

"Pikachu use electro ball!" yelled Georgia. Pikachu ran towards Axyew.

" Axew dodge it and use dragon rage!" yelled Caroline. "Axew use giga impact!" Pikachu flys through the air and falls on to the battle field.

"Pikachu is unable to battle so Axew is the winner!" yelled the referee.

"Time for my next pokemon!" yelled Georgia. "Zebstrika I choose you." She tossed out her pokeball.

"All right Axew use giga impact!" yelled Caroline. Axyew lifts into the air and speeds toward Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika use electrostatic!" yelled Georgia. A lightning bolt from Zebstika goes toward Axew.

"Axew, dodge it and use scratch!" yelled Caroline. Axew runs toward Zebstrike.

"Zebstrika, electrical charge let's go!" yelled Georgia. Zebstrika runs towards Axew and sends her flying through the air.

"Axew is unable to battle, so Zebstrika is the winner!" yelled the referee.

"Axew return. Thanks for everything," said Caroline sadly. She lifts up her pokeball and Axew goes back inside it.

"All right for my next pokemon ,I choose Pignite!" yelled Caroline as she tossed her pokeball.

"Pignite, use flame pledge!" yelled Caroline. Pignite stomps the ground and fire geyesers erupt from the ground.

"Zebstrika, use electrostatic!" yelled Georgia. A lightning bolt hits Pignite.

"Pignite, use flame charge!" yelled Caroline. He flames up and charges towards Zebstrika and then extinguishes himself.

"Zebstrika, use tackle!" yelled Georgia. Zebstrika runs towards Pignite and knocks him over.

"Pignite, use quick attack!" yelled Caroline. Pignite speeds towards Zebstrika and knocks him over. Zebstrika falls over and is knocked out.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle so the winer is Pignite!" yelled the referee.

"OK for my last and final pokemon I choose Pansage" yelled Georgia as she toss out her pokeball.

"OK Pignite, use flame pledge," yelled Caroline. More fire geyesers shoot up towards Pansage.

"Pansage, use solarbeam!" yelled raises up his arm and shoots a giant ray of light at Pignite. Pignite is knocked over onto the ground.

"Pignite, use flame charge!" yelled Caroline. Pignite flames up again and runs toward Pansage.

"Pansage, use bullet seed!" yelled Georgia. Pansage spits out grass seeds towards Pignite.

"Pignite, use tackle!" yelled Caroline. Pignite runs towards Pansage and sends him flying. Pansage is knocked out and falls to the ground.

"Pansage is unable to battle so Pignite is the winner!" yelled the referee.

"Good job Caroline you won!" said Georgia.

"And here's a container for the badges and the Pokemon badge," said Georgia.

"Yea I just got the pokemon badge!" yelled Caroline happily.

"Good job big siss! Let's go back to the pokemon center," said Judy.

THE END


End file.
